


Got a Problem with My Music Taste Princess?

by unus_annus_eilish



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Arguing, Country Music, Domestic Boyfriends, Driving, Ethan and Mark want kids, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Inside jokes, M/M, No Angst, Pet Names, Plans For The Future, Playful teasing, Road Trips, Self projection, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, all fluff, and baby - Freeform, as a joke, crankiplier - Freeform, ethan doesn't like it, goes off the rails in the middle im sorry, im sorry i took so long to write this, low-fi music, mark calls ethan princess, post unus annus, request, the other one's still coming, they don't have girlfriends, unus annus references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23758582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unus_annus_eilish/pseuds/unus_annus_eilish
Summary: Mark and Ethan are on a road trip and Ethan's too nervous to insult Mark's crap music choice.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 10
Kudos: 154





	Got a Problem with My Music Taste Princess?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a school computer on my couch. Weird times : )

Little disagreements, like the one they were currently having, were what gave Mark and Ethan the on-camera chemistry that made their videos, like Markiplier Makes, so popular.

Currently, Mark was playing country music. Blake Shelton to be more specific, and Ethan hated it. They had been arguing for about 2 weeks now, subtly at first, but now it was a very heated argument.

It had started in the car on a road trip, when Mark kept playing country music when it was his turn to play through the aux. Ethan had been playing low-fi and pop songs the whole time. It was his favorite type of music because of how calming the songs were. Mark's habit of playing country songs was getting on Ethan's nerves, but he didn't have the heart to tell him. He had always been afraid of confrontation, and although he was uncomfortable with his boyfriend's music choice, he didn't want to upset him and start a fight.

Mark was unaware of his boyfriend's annoyance at the music choice. His father had always played country songs on long drives, and the habit stuck with him. Ethan's music choice, in hindsight, never included any songs even remotely country, but Mark had been too focused on driving at the time to notice.

Once it was Ethan's turn to play the music, he reached over and started "Slow Dancing in the Dark' by Joji. "What's the matter," Mark joked, "You don't like my music choice?"

Ethan gulped. "No, no, it's fine"

"I feel insulted," Mark laughed, "If it bothers you that much, you could have just told me."

Ethan nodded, knowing that there was no way he would have ever confronted Mark about something like music choice. "No, no, I get it, I don't mind."

"I think you do! How dare you indirectly insult my music choice! Country music is superior to all types of music!" Mark yelled.

"I did- did not- I- country-," Ethan stuttered, "No- You're- I- Country music- no- yuck."

"Was that a sentence?" Mark joked, " I did- did not- I- country- No- You're- I- Country music- no- yuck." he imitated.

"That is not what I sound like!" Ethan shouted

"That is not what I sound like," Mark mocked, "It is! You're a baby and you should be proud of it!"

Ethan huffed from the passenger seat of Mark's Tesla, "You know I'm less than 6 and a half years younger than you," he protested, "I am not a baby"

Recalling a joke from an old Unus Annus video, Mark smiled. "My name's Ethan and I am not a baby"

Both men started laughing, Ethan to the point of crying. Call-back jokes like that were one of the things that made their relationship so special. Although the jokes were not inside jokes like most couples had, as they had made the joke in front of a camera and then shared it with millions of people, they were still super special.

Nearly a full two minutes after the joke had been made, the boys were still laughing. The way that they could laugh at things that nobody else found funny for so long was something that had always puzzled people for years. There were so many inside jokes that they’ve had for years, on and off camera, that were much funnier than anyone could comprehend.

The only way to describe the way the moment felt would be yellow. It was very sunny in the car, the bright sunlight streaming in through the tinted windows. The music, now I Wanna Hold Your Hand by the Beatles, was playing gently through the speakers. Outside the windows was a whole lot of nothing. There were some mountains in the distance, the blue sky, one other car and some wildflowers. It was such a nostalgic, euphoric feeling, the one that feels like a new memory and also the most calming sensation, like you’ve always felt this way and nothing has ever gone wrong.

Something about the way the two worked together, bouncing jokes off of eachother, laughing constantly, creating memories while doing a stupid idea that one of them had and they agreed to film, lit up the room and filled everybody they came in contact with, up to the brim with joy. There was no feeling such as the one they brought into the world.

Finally, after a total of about 4 minutes of laughing over the same joke and a couple more references to Unus Annus, they calmed down. Linking hands over the console, the ~vibes~ in the car reached a new high. Anyone spectating the two of them from the outside would feel like they stepped into a Disney movie.

“God, this is so perfect,” Ethan sighed, looking lovingly at Mark’s comically large head, “I thought these things only happened in Disney movies and Rom-coms.”

Mark hummed, “You’re obviously the princess.”

Ethan scoffed, “Nuh-uh! Come on, I came up to you and swept you off of your feet, that’s the job of the prince!”

Mark glared at Ethan, “Well in Cinderella, she’s not the famous one, she’s got no money or anything and then she just comes to the ball and meets the prince. Prince Charming was totally her sugar daddy.”

Ethan giggled, “Are you saying that you’re my sugar daddy?”

Mark rolled his eyes, scrunching up his nose and putting his forehead against Ethan’s, “If I was, that would make you the sugar baby.”

Ethan stuck his tongue out, trying to lick his boyfriend’s nose. “I am most certainly not your sugar baby!”

Mark, retaliating for the lick he received on his nose seconds earlier, blew on Ethan’s eyelashes, causing his boyfriend to fling his head back against the headrest on his seat and start laughing again. “Honey I used to pay for your apartment and payed for all your improv lessons.”

“You’re a jerk Mark.” Ethan pouted, “I am an independent woman.”

Looking into each other's eyes, the boys bust out laughing again. “You’re an idiot,” Mark teased.

The boys put their foreheads together again, still giggling as they looked into each other’s eyes as the car continued to drive itself down the long road to their undetermined destination somewhere along the coast of Washington.

Ethan’s playlist still played gently through the speakers of the car, which neither of them seemed to mind, in Ethan’s mind, anything was better than that god-awful country music that Mark had forced him to listen to. 

Memories that would certainly last them the rest of their lives flew by with the mile markers. Dancing around in their minds were the stories they’d brag about to their friends over dinner, the defining moments in their love that they’d bring up at their wedding ceremony to make eachother laugh and all the things they could embarrass their kids with one day. 

Settling down with a family had always been the end goal for Mark. He certainly hadn’t taken the most normal route to get there, but he could see his future with Ethan. They were best friends and had no reason to believe that it would ever change. Everyday with Ethan was a new adventure that Mark couldn’t wait to start when he woke up and saw his face.

They used to make jokes that Ethan annoyed the crap out of him, but that simply wasn’t true. Mark loved everything that Ethan did, no matter how random or insane the absolute nothing that came out of his mouth was. His boyfriend was, without a doubt, his favorite person on Earth. He loved him with all of his heart and he’s pretty confident that nothing could ever change that.

Ethan had never wanted kids before he and Mark had started dating, but once he was head over heels for him, he knew that a family wasn’t an option, it was the future. He couldn’t imagine a future without the guy sitting next to him. Ever since the first time they met, Ethan knew there was something special about the way the two of them interacted, and when Mark asked him out in an unus annus video nearly a year ago, he knew that this is what they were meant to do. The life that he had lived had led up to that moment and he just knew that it was where he was supposed to end up.

And so they sat, smiling, with their foreheads pressed up against each other’s, as the sun started to set around their car. Ethan’s playlist ended and started over. Mark removed his head from Ethan’s but kept their fingers interlocked.

Reaching up onto the dash where his phone sat, Mark turned off Ethan’s low-fi playlist, glancing over at his boyfriend.

Smirking, Mark clicked a few times and “Goodbye Earl” by the Dixie Chicks started to blast through the speakers.

Ethan let go of his boyfriend’s hand and covered his face with his hands, his head hitting the headrest as he let out an annoyed groan. “You’re a jerk,” he sighed.

“I thought you didn’t have a problem with my music choice,” Mark teased, “Princess.”

Ethan’s head snapped up, “What did you call me?”

“I called you a princess, because that’s what you are.” Mark retorted, “Got a problem with that?”

“Matter of fact, I do. I’m not a princess and I do have a problem with your music: it sucks.”

“Bold statement for someone in my car.”

“I hate you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm finally back! This was a request that went a bit off the rails but it's done and at least somewhat similar to the prompt. Feel free to leave constructive criticism or requests. Kudos are appreciated : )


End file.
